When A Blonde Meets A Raven
by FreakyFanfictioners
Summary: Two girls in an abusive relationship. One mentally the other physically. Both are sent to Hogwarts by there parents as an escape. Despite these similaritys they are completly diffrent. What happens when these two girls meet? Chaos shall insue.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: 'Sup?……. Okey pokey, I'm Jessica…..and I'm Hannah…… And We're your Fairly odd parents……..wait wrong A/N……….Shit……..Any who…… That word gives me the giggles….in the non- giggly way….Wait Sorry about Jessica yall she's blonde……..what can I say…..Sorry about Hannah yall she's jealous she's a brunette…….Shouldn't we get on with this God damn A/n:…………………….Oh right, any who…(lol) Me and Hannah decide it would be cool to get our fanfiction writing to a start……SO many people have been wondering why the Hell me and Hannah post about freaky fanfictioners writing stuff, on both of our profiles…….Some say we lied, some say we die…But we say we were just to lazy……. We hope you enjoy our stupidity and our perverted minds as we attempt to write random fanfiction…….You were warned!

DISCLAIMER: We claim the humping, we would claim everything else but sadly there are laws against that and wee don't want to go back jail.

Prologue

Here is the delio…..Obviously it is an alternate universe if you haven't already figured that out, I deem you DIPSHIT……. Samantha and Kagome are two different girls from the same worlds and situation. Both are trying to get away from their bad boy boyfriends and are trying to free them selves from their grasps. All goes wrong when their boyfriends decide to pay them a visit at Hogwarts.

They are both 15. Voldemort is dead, Sesshoumaru is abusive, not really that much Inyuasha, That's all we are telling you to find out more we need reviews and you'll have to read if you want to know what happens.

Kagome: (Hannah is using this one…….because she is a copy writer…) Kagome is 15. She attended a magic academy in Japan where Inyuasha and Sesshoumaru Tashio met her. Kagome immediately fell for Sesshoumaru. She seemed to have fallen too hard and to fast. Sesshoumaru is abusive in their relationship, it seems all hope is lost for her to find real love until she gets unexpected news from her mother. She is to start attending Hogwarts this year instead. . Leaving behind her boyfriend she goes to Hogwarts feeling alone and bored………What happens when she meets a headstrong girl.

Samantha: (this is Jessica's character. Jessica does not approve of copy righters Jessica needs to stop typing in the third person) Samantha Rose is anything but average. She is 15 dating the best Quidditch seeker in the world and everyone thinks her life is absolutely perfect. Sometimes people don't understand what goes on behind closed doors. Fights, and the wanting of more is something she secretly want to get away from. Lucky for her, her parents find in their best interests for her to go to Hogwarts. Where she goes expecting to spend time alone, When actually she is never alone she makes a new best friend and she possibly meets the boy of her dreams.

Chapter 1

Kagome walked slowly towards the Tashio manor, fear rising as she did so. The little voice telling her to go back had now given up. Hoping with all the hope she had in her that Sesshoumaru was not in a beat the shit out of Kagome mood , she opened the gate revealing the path that lead her to the door.

As she walked the path, she recollected on the days where she didn't have to run home in tears and use makeup to cover up all those bruises and cuts. Come to think of it there were none. It was sad really, you never really know a person till you spend nights getting the crap beat of you for no reason. Having to pretend everything is okay so you don't get punched several times in the stomach. Having to wake up knowing you good day will soon turn sour, it was not a normal persons way of life…..but it was Kagome's.

Noticing her thoughts had carried her to the door faster than she had wanted, she hesitated before ringing the door bell, the little voice in her head decided to make itself noticeable again

'Don't do it! Turn back now, run and never look back'

''ill have to look back

'why'

'because he'll be running after me'

and with that the doorbell was ringing….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Samantha sighed as she walked forward in to her house, she was a little relieved in not having to visit Victor right now, but the way her parents had asked her to come home on the phone did not sound good. She walked through the hallway and in to their living room. As Samantha walked in she realized how odd her parents were acting, trey were whispering frantically as if to sort out some kind of problem, looking up to noticed Samantha had entered the room, they immediately went silent. After a hesitated decision, Her father spoke

"Sam, how are you sweetie"

Samantha eyed her parents suspiciously, they were obviously beating around the bush, and Samantha didn't care much for that kind of thing.

"I've been better I suppose" Her parents didn't know exactly what she meant. Her reasons for visiting krum, were of an argumentative sort. She had a feeling he was cheating on her, and she decided to investigate. But the more she investigated the more stuff he bought. She stared down at the diamond promise ring she was now wearing. Her mother spoke

"Your father and I have been thinking, and we see fit for you to attend Hogwarts in England, rather than Durmstrang this year. "

Samantha's mouth dropped….'oh god, he is not going to like this' she shifted her eyes left and right before going into her screaming trance.

"Why am I never included in anything that is decided about me?" Samantha was steaming, her parents were not exactly involved in her krum situation, they knew they were together but they didn't know what all went on in the relationship, how protective he was, how he didn't want her out of his sight, the only thing he didn't do was hit her, he wasn't that stupid to do physical abuse, but mental abuse he could handle.

"Samantha be reasonable, you have changed so much when you started dating that Tom or vector or what ever his name is, I want my little ball of sunshine back!"

"How about you be reasonable, His name is Victor Krum mom, best Quidditch seeker in the world, he has been over for dinner several times, he is on every magazine that comes in the house kind of like Zac Efron"

"Who the hell is Zac Efron?"

"-sigh-, Why cant I finish out my school career here.?"

"Because Sam," her dad replied "Your mother and I have your best interest at heart and right now this seems to be the best interest."

Knowing she would never get out of this one even with puppy dog eyes she angrily nodded and went to grab her coat, she would have to tell Victor now, he didn't like for her to keep things from him for to long. As she was halfway out of the door she heard her mother.

"Seriously who the fuck is Zac Efron?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome waited patiently at the door, worry feeling her heart as she realized why she had come here tonight. Thew fear of what he would say. It was grinding at her heart because she knew he would not like it one bit why did her mother torture her so

FLASHBACK

"_WHAT!!!" birds flew as the yell echoed from the small quiet house in Tokyo in the Higurashi shrine. _

"_Don't you what me, you heard exactly what I said" Kagome's mother scolded. Her daughter was being so unreasonable._

"_Your being so unreasonable Kagome" She winced as her Daughter screamed back at her._

"_I'M BEING UNREASONABLE? YOUR THE ONE BEING UNREASONABLE ASKING ME TO LEAVE MY SCHOOL, MY HOME., MY FRIENDS" and most fortunately Sesshoumaru, she thought to herself, she pulled down her shirt sleeve as hard as she could at the thought if Sesshoumaru, She didn't want to get in to it with her mother about him now., anger rising in her chest at her mothers incapability in understanding her._

_Her mother rolled her eyes 'teenagers ' she thought to her self……. Why was it so easy for her daughter to do the wrong thing verses the right thing "You haven't even gotten there yet and your already playing the guilt card.…. Id-" Kagome's mothers eyes darted to her daughters wrist, it was turning blue. Her eyes widened as Kagome, noticing her mother starring, tried to wrench the sleeve back down, she was to late._

_Her mom, ran over to her and threw up the sleeve "KAGOME!WHAT HAPPENED?"_

_Kagome was throwing uneasy glances every where searching for a good lie….they were all gone. "Uhhh er uhh…….would you believe me if I told you I was part chameleon?" Kagome asked knowing the answer that lie ahead_

""_NO. it was that stupid boy wasn't it?_

_Kagome sighed, Her mother had never appreciated Sesshoumaru. Even when they first met, The future abuse was obvious. Coming home with cuts and bruises, and excuse after excuse as to how she acquired them…Kagome didn't love Sesshoumaru out of love, she loved him out of fear. Though she knew this she would never tell Sesshoumaru, she enjoyed life enough to want to experience it a bit longer. The sad thing about it was the fact she hadn't told she was leaving yet….._

_She looked into her mothers eyes, it was like looking at a much older version of her self. Long black hair, sapphire blue eyes, and that will to keep going on with life no matter what happened, if only her mother understood how much Sesshoumaru meant to her, maybe she wouldn't be such a bitch._

"_that boy is the exact reason I want you out of here. I want you to be around people who don't beat the shit out of people becuase they have nothing else better to do with their time."_

"_He loves e mom!"_

_I wouldn't call that love honey I would call that Illegal._

_H"He knows whats best for me he is just protective. You don't understand You'll never understand just because your relationships last about as long as Candi Hall being ungrounded doesn't mean you can try to make mine look horribel._

"_Okay first of all who the fuck is candi hall, second of hall He BEAT YOU!!! He doesn't love you, he may love to beat you but I don't think he love you personally and He is s terrible influence and the sooner you get to hogwarts the better.""_

_Kagome huffed. Her mother wasn't going to cave in "What if I don't want to go?" Kagome answered in the most sarcastic way she could_

"_And what if I dont care?" oh her mother was good "Kagome you could stay here if the police would o something about that sesshomaru, but no0 one on planet earth would dare cross him, because it would be the last thing they do."_

END OF FLASH BACK

He mood didn't improve when the door was opened revealing Sesshoumarus father.

"Kagome what a pleasant surprise, here to see sess don't don't huh?" he sent her a warm smile

Kagome had so much respect for Mr. Tashio, all though she wished he knew about how horrible his son was, the sesshomaru he saw was not the same sesshoumaru every one else saw. 'Right this way" he said as she led her into the kitchen.

"Can I get you anything, Pepsi, butter beer, orange juice? " he went to grab a class from the cabinet assuming she would want something.

"No thanks " she replied as he opened the cabinet door, he shrugged an closed the cabinet. "Well, okay then sess is up in his room as usual probably working over fighting strategies, I swear if that boy would work on as hard in his studies as he did on his fighting he would be almost as smart as you" he winked.

Kagome gave a half hearted laugh, if she agreed with him she would pay, especially if sess heard her. She hurried over to the stairs and stumbled on her way up. Leaving a very suspicious Dad in her wake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Samantha walked she grimaced at the images of how Krum would react to this. He didn't know if his abuse would turn physical or stay mental. She was so confused. She wasnt one to be pushed around but how could she help herself this was victor krum girls would give their arms and legs to be able to wash his laundry and all Samantha had to do was comply to his every need and want and sometimes she felt he wanted a bit much.

Samantha looked up in to the sky, hoping a night in shining armor would come and take her away to unknown land. Help her to be free to do as she wished, to be in love, not out of hate. She continued walking when she reached the front door of krums flat.

Hesitated slightly she knocked on the door. There was no answer. She knocked again, becoming slightly agitated, Still no one she went to jiggle the handle and lo and behold it opends reviela a very awkward bachelor pad. Pictures of Krum were hanging every where, Vicktor had even signed some of them to himself. Samantha rolled her eyes and suppressed a snort. He was so full of himself. That I was rather disgusting. She looked into the empty kitchen, that was were most of heir fights took place,

Flash back

"_I said I was sorry" Krum yelled at the top of his voice _

"_I don't care that is all you ever seem to say now a days, All you every want to do is have sex and I am tired f it, I want something more than that. I don't want sex I want to make love" tears running down Samantha's face and she tried frantically to put her bra back on she was so frustrated she gave up and shoved her shirt on._

"_It is the same thing, whats the difference?" Victor was getting angrier by the second_

"_Making love is something you do when you love some one"_

"_Then what is sex"_

"_Sex is what you have when you have nothing better to do with the person your having sex with." _

_Krum reard back his hand and let it connect hard with Samantha's face face, Blood pouring from her mouth, she fell to the floor._

END OF FLASH BACK

Samantha realized she was on the verge of tears. That was the only time krum had ever hit her. After that is when she truly changed, Scared when they were left in the same room again, she tried breaking it of but he would have none of that. She walked over t his bedroom door the door was shut and she was curios as to why. His door was never shut, even when they were doing thins Samantha didn't even realized could be done by normal people it was always opened.

She walked slowly to the door, as she reached for the handle she wondered if she should even be opening this curiosity getting the better of her she opens the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome finished climbing the stairs she looked at the door leading into sesshomaru room. )on the outside door read the words

Kagome s taken, just like your life will be if you touch her.

Kagome was now staring at the ground, fear rising through her as she knocked on the door.

"Who is it" sesshoumauy called out

"It…its..m-me Ka-kagome" she was stuttering, a sing of weakness, sesshomaru didn't approve of weakness .

Before she could think twice she was wrenched into the darkened bedroom but a fearful and familiar hand.

Kagome whimpered and look into sesshoumarus eyes all she could see was hatred and lust.

"Kagome I expected you earlier what kept you, was it a boy7" he reached for his sword as he said this as if waiting to strike as she replied

taking in sharp breath she shook her head, she didn't know if she could bring herself to tell him she was leaving. She gritted her she nee1ed to get ti over with.

"there I something I have to tell you" there was so much fear and serious ness in her voice that sesshomaru actually lowered his sword. Keeping their eyes looked he nodded for her to continue.

"It is my mother wish that I go to hogwarts in england for school this year."

Kagome threw her harms ver her head expecting a blow. When none came she was curios very curious. She let her arms go limp at her side so she could see what sesshomaru was doing.

Sesshoumarus eyes widened and his face was slowly turning red. HE looked as if he was a bout to blow. HE glared at her.

"WHAT DOES THAT BITCH THINK SHE IS PLAYING AT? SHE HAS NO RIGHT TO TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME"

Out of anger sesshomaru ran over to kagpe and flung hr on the bed.

She whimperd and screamed but her sounds were drowned out but sesshoumarus forcible lips. Her body was desperatly tring to free itself but with little success. Sesshomaru unbutton her jeans and flung them to the floor. Her shirt was soon ripped off and all that was left was kagome in her birthday suit. Sesshomaru a already relieved himself of his cloths.

"Please don't do this, not again" Kagome cried she was shaking and wishing his dad would come up here and put a stop to this.

Sesshomaru said nothing to this plea instead he forced him self in to her and humped with great force.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As smantha opened the door krum came into view. HE was lying on his bed reading a letter and blushing as he read silently HE looked up"Oh hey sam" he turned back to his letter as his eyes widened "SAM!" he yelled as he hurriedly stuffed the letter under his bed. "When did you get here?"

"About 15 minutes ago you never answered my knocks any way what were you reading?" Samantha had a feeling she didn't want to know

"oh..that I- it was n-n thing you know just stuff, So why are you so late?" HE apparently wanted the subject changed.

"Well my parent have de-"

"Hold that thought" krum smirkd a he walked over to Samantha and began nibbling on her neck. Samantha rolled her eyes Here we go again. She tried her best to push him away but he was to string. He grabbed on to her wait so tight it was starting to hurt. She groaned out of pain as he started biting his way down her chest frantically she tried to peak again

"L:look why don't w just talk?" she asked earnestly, Samantha wasn't all for sex she liked to actually talk to.

"Sex now talk later" he moaned as he tried to get her o feast n his neck for a change. when she didn't comply he started tong4t impatient

"Look I need you tonight."

Samantha huffed "you don't need me you want me."

"Inst that enough?"

Samantha rolled her eyes and headed fir the do "why do I even try she thought to herself. As she reached for the handle she was forced from her feet and thrown to the bed. She looked up to see a very ' aggravated krum

She started ti protest but was shut up due to the face that he was trying to drown her mouth out with his tounge. He wrenched of her pants and long with his. Flung himself on top of her and got down to ver much unwanted business.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome sniffed it had bean 10 minuted past since sesshomaru had useed her for a sperm bucket . She was shure she was bleeding in places she should not have been. Her mascara was dripping down her face and she pulled the covers tighter around her and she tried to hide herself. Sesshomaru had gone to the bathroom, and he usually came back for r seconds. She quickly sat up and tried to frantically put her clothes back on she was in the middle pf buttoning up her pant when she was spoken to

"And just what do you think your doing" sesshoumaru sneered, she knew better than ton walk out on him.

Kagome looked nervously around and potted a glass globe. Eying it care fully she proceeded to th door.

Sesshoumaru stepped forward "I said what do you think your doing?

Kagome screamed as sesshomaru leaped towards her she grabbed the glass globe and hit him square in the chest the glass exploding as part of it broke3 on his chest and the other broke on the floor. "GOD DAMN IT"was the last thing kagome heard as she escaped through the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Samantha layed still, as she heard Victor peeing in the bathroom. She closed her eyes wondering if this was the way her life was going to be. Every waking moment being thrown on the bed and used as a wiener warmer. It was not the life she wanted. She thought to herself. Maybe hogwarts isn't such a bad Idea after all. She just wished sh could get it out to krum before he wanted seconds.. She realized all had went silent in th bathroom, and there was now a hand resting on her wast.

"I love you" Krum announced as though everyone should already know this.

"I love ..y-you to." Samantha lied, she was usually good at lieing just lieing about loveing someone was harder than it looked.. Her breath hitched ass krum moved loser to her

She could barely be satisfied th first time let alone another time, just as he was about o get back on top of her she spoke to him.

"My parents want me to go to hogwarts in england this year." She said it fast and hoped it was to the point. She noticed he paused in putting his other leg over her. He brought it back down. "Why?" He was neither angry nor sad, he was indifferent.

That scared Sam…"well they just said that was were there best interest were so I said okay, and I cam to tell you."

Krum seemed to be thinking about something and nearing conclusion said"you mkjnow I don't like this one bit. I don't like new guys around you. Maybe Is should enroll there to"

"NO" Samantha screamed at once, immediately wishing she hadn't.

Krum cocked and eyebrow"Why is that, I need to make sure you don't fuck around while I'm not their t o watch over you."

"we-well" Samantha was searching for an answer so she could end this conversation. "I need a little break tho think about things,ya know like where I am going after school."

"You know exactly where your going and that is with me."

Samantha gave a half hearted smile,"Of course but you know" She started in a tantalizing voice, she hope she could seduce him in to not following her "Me being away from you for a while would make me very randy the next time I see you again."

Krum seem to be pondering this fact and a wicked grin spread across his face, he leant in to kiss her, she lazily kissed back. She went to get her cloths back n she needed to get some sleep before heading off o hogwarts tommorow. She pulled on her jeans, and headed for the door. Krum walked her out of his bedroom and pulled open the front door.

She was just about to leave and a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned to face a very ticked looking victor. "what" she said wondeering why he was now mad

"Just remember on thing, while you wear that ring you are mine. and he slammed the door in her face."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome flew down the stairs of the tashio manor. Almost running in to Mr.tashio who was carry three drinks up the stairs.

"I'm so sorry" Kagome whined as he jumped out of the way to let her by.

"Kagome what is the rush, I am brining up drinks and I was thinking we could play a game of scrabble."

Kagome looked a him strange, this was not the time for scrabble.

"NO I'm sorry, I need to go home." She grabbed her wrist it was hurting from when she was throw in he bed, and now her ankle was killing her, she threw a tear filled smile and limped out of the house. Mr tashio starred after her wondering what was going on, he had a strange feeling the answer was just right up these stairs. HE walked casually up till he was just out side of sesshomaru s room he listened a bit before knocking

"Insolent little tramp, she will soon learn her lesson." Sesshoumaru was bandaging up his hand. Thy was blood on the floor and glass every where. There was blood o the bed, sesshomaru wasn't sure but he had a hunch that was from kagome. HE shook his head as he poured alcohol on his hand, and whisperd 'fuck"

There was a knock on th door, and sesshomaru wasn't in the mood for anymore visitors right now. "Who is it."

Whoever it was didnt wait to reply, they just walked in carry three drinks and a game of scrabble.  
"Dad what don you want

His dad said nothing as he laid the drinks and the board game down on the table. HE surveyed his son closely, studying the glass on the floor, sesshomarus bandaged hand and the blood on the bed.

HE let out a sigh "What happen"

"Nothing that concerns you pop." Sesshomaru didn't think it was his fathers business.

"Son why does kagome barely talk to us any more?, Why does she flinched every time you raise you hand." HE waited for his son to reply, when none came he continued.

"Son kagome is a beautiful young lady, Why did she run out of our house she looked like she was in pain, I really need top know."

He looked sternly at his son.

Sesshomarus eyes met his fathers

"I love her dad and that's all you really need to know."

END OF CHAPPIE

Woop-woop- I cant believe we actually finished Chapter 1. Me and Hannah are such procrastinators it is not even funny….wait yeah it is. If you want chapter 2 we need review. Our hopes for this story are pretty big. We hope to make sequels to it if you think it is good please let us know by reviewing 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay…. Not much love on the first chapter but thank you to for our first ever review…. We had some spell check problems but you reviewed anyway and that's what matters…..Okay we were so proud of our…..Ohhh a kitten…..Sorry ADD. Anyway we were so proud of actually writing the first chapter we are now on chapter two, and we a double proud of ourselves. WOOP WOOP

DISCLAIMER: If we owned Harry Potter or Inyuasha we would have these things called 'lives' hold on and we we'll check to see if we have 'lives'…………….nope

PS we own Samantha no touchy

R&R NO FLAMES

PSS we know how confusing these page and character breaks are getting. The start of the next chapter Kagome and Samantha will meet, so there will be allot less page breaks between them. Sesshoumaru and Krum will have some in the near future chapters so we hope it doesn't confuse you.

Chapter 2

Samantha groaned as the sun shone into her bedroom window "Ughhhh"

"Samantha get up you need to pack, we need to Apparate to the station so you can get to Hogwarts." Her mother called from the other side of the door. "Oh and Todd is here"

"Who?"

"You know you boyfriend, John"

Victor mom, Victor!" She jumped up as the door opened revealing a very smug looking Krum. He stared a Samantha for a moment before saying anything.

"So, you really are going then?"

Samantha thought to herself 'Yes praise God Freedom' She sighed "Yeah, I just need to get up and pack, what exactly are you doing here?"

"I came to help you pack, is that such a big deal?"

'More like try to see if you can any evidence of a another boy' "Nope not a problem, at all" Samantha got up and walked over to the mirror, stretched her arms and yawned, she was amazed at how good she managed to look in the most stressful of times. She cocked her head to one side and she felt two arms snake around her waist pulling her tight. Krum whispered in her ear.

"I hope you know not to fool around with anyone over at that school." Krum never liked to call it Hogwarts; He lost a triwizard tournament there…. He didn't really like to loose.

Samantha rolled her eyes "I am my own person, I can do what I want" She thought to her self

"Yeah I know" And slowly she began to pack.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome stirred in her sleep, she wasn't sure if she really wanted to even wake up. Feeling the light from her window hit her face she slowly opened her eyes to see a very angry Sesshoumaru peeing over her. Kagome flipped off the bed and fell with a thump.

"Sweet Merlin, sess. What are you doing here." She was scared she had run out on him last night, and she was sure to pay, witnesses or not.

Sesshoumaru glared before replying "I am the one who should be asking the question, your worthless waste of skin." At soon as this was said Kagome's mother walked in the bedroom

"Hey Kagome hurry up you need to pack so we can get to the station s-. What's he doing here" She stopped dead ion her conversation with Kagome to pout at Sesshoumaru and glare evilly at him.

"M-m-mom, he was just about to leave weren't you Sesshoumaru?" Kagome questioned hopefully.

"No I am going to help you pack"… There was a mysterious glint in his eyes that told Kagome he was here for more than that. She got up off the floor and began to pull her trunk out of her closet.

Kagome's mother gave him one more glare and continued to talk to Kagome "We need to leave around 10:00, the train leaves in an hour and we have to teleport to get to England. SO hurry up" as she walked out she threw a nervous glance at her daughter who could only return it with a weak and unsure smile.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Samantha walked over to her dresser to pull out some cloths. She opened up her underwear drawer grabbed all she had to put in her trunk. She walked over and placed them in her trunk, She looked at victor and immediately unpacked it. She stomped her foot and started to yell, "How in hell am I supposed to pack if your going to keep un packing it over and over again?"

Krum turned to her ready for battle "I have decided you can't go."

Samantha stared at him like he was stupid…. Which he was. "My parents said I have to go you can't over rule them"

Krum thought for a moment, "Okay but you don't need to pack these" and by theses he meant the thongs he was waving in the air.

"Why you're the one who bought them for me." Samantha was fuming, she wanted to get packed get dressed and get gone from this fucking hellhole.

"Yeah I bought them for you to wear for me, no one else so your better off with these." He wiped out his want and transfigured them in to Granny Panties. Samantha took one look at them and stuck up her nose. "You pompous fat head " she said under her breath, she want saying anything else about it, she would never get done if she did. 'Let him transfigure what he wants its not like I can't transfigure it back' she smirked to herself

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome flinched every time Sesshoumaru handed her something to pack. He was to pick out her outfits, books she would take, just everything. She stood silently waiting for him to hand her something else.

"What is this?" Sesshoumaru questioned, Kagome's eyes widened he had her diary.

"Uh-uh " she couldn't lie "It is my diary." She waited for him to read it; he simply tossed it at her for her to pack.

He started throwing cloths, shoes and underwear at her not letting up until he thought he had every thing unrevealing and un suspicious for her to take.

Seeing he was done she snapped up her trunk and went to the closet to find something to wear. She looked at him for approval to pick her own cloths, when he nodded she proceeded. Finding the black longsleeve shirt and jeans she was looking for she held them out for him to inspect. Again he nodded and she made her way out of the room to change when Sesshoumaru called out top her "No need to leave, You're to change in here."

Sighing she made her way over to her bed. She was about to quickly undressed when Sesshoumaru spoke

"Take them off slowly." To him a simple request to her more time to look at the beatings on her body. She slowly began to take her shirt off. She could feel Sesshoumaru's eyes on her as she slowly let down her shorts and under wear. She went to grab her clean pair of under wear when Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand

"Not yet"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Samantha sat on her bed "Finally," she was done packing now all she had to do was get dressed and get her trunk to the porch. She felt the place on the bed beside her sink in, Krum had lain down next to her.

"So, What do you plan to do when you get there." You could tell he was annoyed in his voice but he was trying his best to stay calm

Samantha wasn't sure what was meant by the question "Well I hope to make some new friends." He propped up on one elbow so he was peering over her.

"Friends with boys or girls?"

"Well a little bit of both I guess. I hope to meet all kinds of people." As she said this she got up to go to her closet, finding a longsleeve pink shirt and a blue jeans she tied on her shoes and walked back over to the bed.

Krum immediately tried to rid her of her cloths, but she put a stop to it, she really wasn't in the mood especially for him. though reluctantly she let him kiss her. He stood up and walked over to her trunk, "Should I carry this to the porch then?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome was dragging her trunk down stairs the best she could. She heard Sesshoumaru laugh at her inability to carry heavy things.

Kagome was amazed to find she had made it down the stairs. If only she could use magic outside of school, or either if she had a respecting boyfriend who would carry her trunk for her, it would have made it so much easier.

Her mother walked in the hallway. "Kagome, here let me help you get it to the porch so we can Apparate out of here.." She gave Sesshoumaru a look that would have made normal persons hair stand up on the back of their neck. Then again Sesshoumaru wasn't normal nor was he a whole person.

After about five minutes they got the trunk o the front porch. "Kagome, since you haven't had your apparition test, you'll have to hold my hand." Kagome put her hand in to her mothers. "Hold on tight" Just as they Apparated Kagome felt her other hand inside of another.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Samantha waited outside on the front porch of her house for her parents. Krum was throwing her angry glances. She sat down on her trunk with her head in her hands.

She was trying her best in holding in her excitement of leaving, krum thought she was going to miss him dearly.

Samantha lifted her head up at the sound of the front door opening. Her parents stood there with smiles on their faces Mrs. Rose looked up at Krum. "Who are you?"

Samantha tried her best not to laugh at Victor's cocked eyebrow. "My name is Victor. Victor Krum, best quidditch seeker in the world."

Samantha's mom shook her head, "Sorry doesn't ring a bell, as for best Quidditch player I hear Harry Potter can give you a run for your money."

Samantha Rolled her eyes, Krum had seen Harry fly, and from what he described Harry Potter was pretty damn good, Krum hated that.

"Humph" was the only sound that came from Krum"s mouth. Mr. Rose levitated the suitcase with his wand and grabbed his wife's hand. He turned to Smantha "Come on, lets Apparate so we can get you to the train." Samantha grabbed his hand with out looking twice a Krum, just as they Apparated Smantha felt two arms snake around her waist.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome hated the feeling of Apparating, it was like be squished into a small hole. She kept her eyes shut until they hit firm ground and her mother said, "We're here"

Kagome looked around her. So many happy faces, couples talking, couples kissing, there was love every where then she noticed Sesshoumaru had decided to come.

Sesshoumaru was watching avidly at Kagome. Seeing how she looked around at everything with hope, it was way too mushy for him. He looked towards her mother, who had also realized he was here, he narrowed his eyes.

Let's go through the barrier Kagome, not taking her eyes off Sesshoumaru. Kagome's mother levitated the trunk and began to walk her daughter through the barrier noticing Sesshoumaru following in their wake.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Samantha groaned as they Apparated to level land, Apparating made her sick, she swallowed hard and looked around. Apparently they were not at the Wizard train yet because every one she saw seemed to be a muggle. She looked at her parents for an explanation.

"We have to go through the barrier between platforms nine and ten" He dad stated noticing the confused looking Samantha.

She nodded as she followed her dad and her mother, her levitating trunk in t0o the platform, she felt Victor on her heels.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome gasped at the burgundy engine in front of her, it was amazing. She looked at all the families who had come to wish their children good buy. She saw her mom smiling at her. Kagome smiled back.

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome and her mother struggled top get the trunk to the train. They finally got it to the compartment chamber. They walked back over near where Sesshoumaru was standing.

"Now be careful, don't' do drugs, don't get pregnant and don't take candy from strange men in dresses."

Kagome smiled uneasily as her mom chuckled; it had been awhile since Kagome had laughed.

Her mother gave her a long hug. It seemed she would never let go until she heard Sesshoumaru clear his throat. She glared at him and gave Kagome a quick kiss on the cheek. She stepped back allowing Sesshoumaru to get by her.

Sesshoumaru took one good look into Kagome eyes. He kissed her hard; Kagome noticed out of the corner of her eye, her mom look away disgusted. When he let up he spoke. "No fucking around, I want constant notification of you whereabouts, I want to know every where you go and everything you do."

Kagome starred up in to those un loving eyes "Of course, you can trust me I won't screw around"

He nodded and followed her waving mother out of the barrier knowing he had future spying to do at Hogwarts,

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Smantha starred wide eyed as they made their way out of the barrier. The train was a gorgeous burgundy. She noticed every now and then a girl or two would stare open mouthed at Krum.

Smantha dad levitated thee trunk over to the cargo chamber and quickly made his way back. He put his hand on her shoulders and brought her in for a bear hug. Kissing her lightly in the cheek it was her mothers turn.

"I want you to make us proud, meet some people make some new friends. Oh and don't forget to write." She hugged her daughter tightly and kissed her good bye, she turned to Krum "Your turn Valentino"

Krum shot her a glare and proceeded to Samantha. As they kissed she heard several female groans. She rolled her eyes, if they wanted them they could have him.

Krum looked at her for a moment. "Let me know if any boys give you any trouble", he cracked his knuckles "I can come quickly and take care of it."

'I am sure you could' she thought sarcastically to her self she nodded and watched as her parents and Krum left.

Krum took one last look at Samantha as he went through the barrier, 'looks like I will be spending allot of time at Hogwarts' he thought to himself.

END OF CHAPPIE

HOLY SHIT we fucking did it. We finished the first and second damn chapters. –gives each other virtual hugs- Okay people chapter two is done. Like I said before the chapter, chappie 3 is when Kagome and Samantha meet. There will hopefully not be as many page breaks between them. Now we have a allot of awesome chapters we would like to add so if I was you I would review, and if you were me we wouldn't be having this discussion. SOOOOOO Review to find out what mysteries lie ahead.


End file.
